


21 Kisses with Kim Yugyeom

by fairygyeom



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 10:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16083920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygyeom/pseuds/fairygyeom
Summary: Your relationship with Kim Yugyeom can be summarised in 21 kisses.





	21 Kisses with Kim Yugyeom

Your relationship with Yugyeom can be summarised by the different kisses you share with him.

 **Kiss #1** \- During the first weeks of dating, Kim Yugyeom could barely look you in the eye. On the rare chance he got the determination, he would end up flustered and babbling about how he needs to do something else. You wished he can be comfortable with you; you're the one who should be flattered that you're dating such an amazing man. When you told him that, he admitted that he's scared. Scared that he'll mess things up and scare you away. You asked why, what does he want to do that might make you leave him? The answer... is a forehead kiss.

 **Kiss #2** \- You're pretty sure that he finds you creepy, staring at his lips as he talks. You just couldn't help but wonder how they would feel. You didn't notice him stop talking until you looked up his eyes and found him staring back. He mirrored your hesitations, going back and forth to your eyes and lips. You're not sure who moved first; let's just say you met halfway. The first kiss with Yugyeom had that antagonising linger, but you wouldn't have it any other way.

 **Kiss #3** \- Kissing Yugyeom was getting often but the electricity flowing on your body was getting even stronger. You found yourself pulling away when the buzz got too strong, ending the kiss with the both of you wanting more. Yugyeom was stronger though. The next time your nerves took over, he wrapped an arm around you so you wouldn't be able to stop. You kissed until you really needed to breathe.

 **Kiss #4** \- Maybe it's because you were training yourself to limit the need for oxygen. Kissing Yugyeom for a long time caused your mind to be hazy. You started wondering if it was just a dream. If you're somehow stuck in class imagining you're far away with a handsome man. Or you're in bed making your own fairytale. But even after the kiss stopped and you let your eyes rest for a few more seconds, Kim Yugyeom was still in front of you when you opened them.

 **Kiss #5** \- Kissing Kim Yugyeom had always been gentle. He made sure that you're in comfort and he's not stepping any boundaries. You used to be the one to pull away; you two never let it get deep. But of course it's inevitable to want more. His tongue started seeking entrance and you too wanted to memorise every corner of his mouth. You only stopped when you're both satisfied; the kiss going back to how gentle it started as.

 **Kiss #6** \- You needed to find purchase as he kissed you, and the only thing you thought of holding was his hair. Yugyeom has always had thick hair, but it's incredibly soft despite the constant styling. You found yourself playing with it as you enjoy his lips.

 **Kiss #7** \- Because of the height difference, your favourite type of kissing is when you're sitting on his lap. He held the small of your back, while he leaned on the couch and let you lead the kiss. You could feel your effect on him but he didn't push you to do anything more.

 **Kiss #8** \- Your kiss ended with you laughing. You've just proven that your smudgeproof lipstick doesn't work because Kim Yugyeom's lips turned deep red. You giggled as you try to wipe it off using your thumb, only making it look messier. Yugyeom whined, but you told him that you're the one who got cheated by the makeup company. You're the one who should whine. Why waste time whining though, when you can use it to erase the lipstick smudges from each other's face?

 **Kiss #9** \- Maybe you didn't feel it before since you're always wearing big shirts or long dresses, but one time, Yugyeom's hand wandered under your top and rested on your bare skin. He started making comforting circular patterns using his fingertips, but the gesture made you gasp and blush.

 **Kiss #10** \- The most challenging kiss was when his hyungs were around. You finally had the right to visit the dorm but that means you couldn't have an alone time with Yugyeom at all. On the split second Jinyoung went to the kitchen to get you some snacks, you pulled Yugyeom's collar for a quick kiss. Hearing Jinyoung's footsteps though, you pushed Yugyeom away--maybe a little too roughly since he fell from the couch. You heard Mark laugh. Damn it, you forgot he's like a cockroach.

 **Kiss #11** \- He bit you. A rush of pleasure washed over your body even though you're supposed to feel pain from him suddenly biting your lower lip. But instead, you let out a sound bordering from want and complaint. Yugyeom stopped to look at you with wide eyes. You assured him that you're fine. You even want more.

 **Kiss #12** \- It didn't take long until his kisses started going astray. From your lips, you felt him trailing down to your neck. Your instincts told you to make way for him, leaning your head so he could kiss his way down. He pushed your hair away and lap on your soft, sensitive skin.

 **Kiss #13** \- Not all kisses had a great build up. Sometimes, it only took a single peck for the desire to devour be awaken. You're driven by the burning passion to have him. To be one with him. Your body flushed against his.

 **Kiss #14** \- Sloppy and lust-filled kisses weren't uncommon but he made sure to stop midway to ask you if it's still okay. To which you would answer with a firmer, surer kiss. One that would take away all inhibitions. It's a promise of staying even after whatever happens.

 **Kiss #15** \- You tried to wake him up through lazy kisses all over his face. All you got were incoherent mumbles that sounded like 'more'. You started attacking his lips with quick pecks, until he wrapped you with his arms and roll over you. You squealed from the sudden action, but he kissed you for a proper good morning.

 **Kiss #16** \- There's kissing in a rush of emotion, you leaning against the wall for support until he told you to jump and hold on to him. He carried you to the nearest place you can lie on-- sometimes you got to the bed but most of the time the sofa would do. And he stumbled over whatever was on his way, but he wouldn't even care. Unless his toe got stubbed.

 **Kiss #17** \- Cute kisses never get old. Whenever he found you frowning, he kissed your scrunched nose. It would immediately make you feel better.

 **Kiss #18** \- The kiss he hates is when everything is already intense but you break apart midway to say that you have more important things to do. He would whine cause _what else is more important than_ him? And you'd grin because you're just teasing.

 **Kiss #19** \- A bit rare but kissing your hand as he asks you for a dance never failed to make you blush. It was such a sweet, intimate gesture that if in some parallel world, Kim Yugyeom turned out to be a terrible dancer, you wouldn't mind.

 **Kiss #20** \- Who knew there would be a time when there's _no time_ for kisses? Kim Yugyeom was having none of it, so you pout your lips and let him kiss you himself without taking your attention off your work.

 **Kiss #21** \- But of course there were also kisses that completely distracts you from the world. You could be writing an important paper but Kim Yugyeom would kiss you _everywhere_ so he could get what he wanted. And it worked everytime.

Indeed, there are more things you do while dating Kim Yugyeom. But if you were going to choose what to do with him forever, it would be kissing him and remembering all the moments marked by it.


End file.
